role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Baragon
Sea Baragon (シーバラゴン Shī Baragon) is a aquatic version of Baragon and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sea Baragon is a wild beast that acts on instinct and is always out looking for a fight. He doesn't talk however he does have sentience. History Debut: Splashdown Sea Baragon appeared at Tokyo after rising out from the sea; Sea Baragon then headed to shore and began to wreak havoc. As Sea Baragon began to smash through several buildings; he was then joined by Gigass and Kingdra in his destruction. Sea Baragon did not like the competition but before he could react Sea Baragon was then hit by a Hyper Beam from Kingdra, causing him to roll over. Sea Baragon then got back up and blasted his heat ray against Kingdra. However Kingdra was not effected by the ray; to which Kingdra then sped up and smashed against Sea Baragon using his Outrage attack; causing Sea Baragon skidding back. In retaliation, Sea Baragon then used his long horn against Kingdra; Kingdra took some damage from the hit and then was knocked back. Sea Baragon bared his fangs and then charged towards Kingdra. Kingdra evaded the attack using his Agility before Dragon Dancing again, increasing attack and speed against Sea Baragon. Kingdra then used his Waterfall attack, to which Kingdra charged through the heat ray due to its enhanced attack and speed, sending Sea Baragon flying against a building. Sea Baragon then regrouped with Gigass to try to takedown Kingdra; Gigass and Sea Baragon then both roared in unison, they then both fire their freezing beam and heat ray in front of Kingdra's area, creating a powerful blast. At that moment, Kingdra then dived underwater, hiding and now charging towards them underwater at near invisible speeds. Just as Sea Baragon and Gigass began to search for Kingdra; Kingdra then smashed into them and sent them flying into the ocean; following it up by forming a twister in the ocean, forming a giant whirlpool that sucked up the two kaiju and then rising up into the sky before flinging them even further away from the land; forcing Sea Baragon and Gigass to retreat. Sea Baragon then turned around and swam away, using his horn to stab through some fish and began to eat some. It's Raining Kaiju Sea Baragon briefly appeared near London waters where he encountered MIB ShinGoji and MIB Jet Jaguar. MIB ShinGoji spotted Sea Baragon and then began to follow him, to which then MIB Jet Jaguar then appeared and punched against MIB ShinGoji. Sea Baragon then joined in on the fight and blasted his heat ray against MIB Jet Jaguar, Sea Baragon then ran in and slashed his long horn. MIB ShinGoji then ran towards Sea Baragon, to which Sea Baragon then fired his heat ray at him. MIB ShinGoji then fired his purple atomic breath against Sea Baragon, as well as MIB Jet Jaguar then jumping up and punching at Sea Baragon, sending Sea Baragon back into the waters. Just as Sea Baragon was about to attack again, he then heard something swimming this way and then decided to run off, retreating The Lava Phantom Sea Baragon appeared early in the RP where he appeared near Mauna Loa and began to graze, only then to be intercepted by Ganimes. The two fought for a bit, with Gezora even getting into the brawl. Their battle was short-lived however as then a mysterious giant fiery being came out from the volcano and began to pummel the beasts. Sea Baragon and Ganimes made their final stand against the intruder, but the two were beaten badly and nearly burned, forcing the two to retreat into the waters. Abilities * Heat Ray: '''Sea Baragon can blast out a heat ray from his mouth. * '''Horn: '''Sea Baragon can use his long, narwhal-like horn for battle to slash/impale against his opponents. * '''Sharp Fangs: '''Sea Baragon can use his tusk-like fangs for battle. * '''Adept Swimmer: '''Sea Baragon is an excellent swimmer. * '''Cold Resistance: Sea Baragon can survive extremely cold temperatures and be fine with it. Trivia * Due to the way in which Sea Baragon is composed (of one monster's head, on another's body, with minor alterations), Sea Baragon is somewhat similar to many Ultra kaiju, who were designed in similar ways. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Baragon Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)